greenhouse_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
A Bad Dream
A Bad Dream is the fourth episode of Season one of The Greenhouse, with the dubbed version premiering on January 9th, 2014 on Nickelodeon UK. Summary It's night time in Tel-Aviv and at the Reshef household, Guri is fast asleep on the couch in his office. A shadowy figure then breaks in, sneaking past Guri with a stapler and taking pages out of a binder with classified documents in, that Guri has on his desk. The figure then leaves the office, heading into Guri and Naomi's bedroom, turning on their laptop and using a USB chip to copy some private files, before taking it out and closing the laptop. In the Ravens dormitory, Matti is busy sweeping the floor around the Raven's beds, pondering how his team-mates could sleep in these dirty conditions. He sweeps a load of broken plastic cup parts towards him, before noticing gum on the floor, angrily trying to get it off of his feet. He takes a bucket of water over to his bed, taking out a notebook from his bag and soaks it with water, as well as the floor, before mopping it. In Louis' quarters, Robbie's on the phone, while Natalie complains to her father about he team's loss the other day, with Louis asking if she finds it annoying. Natalie explains how it's not fair the Ravens won and how annoyed she is, with Louis further saying that she may not like losing, but Natalie explains that you can lose fairly or if someone cheated, with Louis asking who cheated them. Natalie says it was Alfie, believing him to have teamed with his sister Ellali. However, Louis feels the Ravens won fairly, also saying that Ellali and Alfie are new at the school, explaining how hard it is for them. Natalie then believes it's because of their mother, saying how great she is, but further saying her death doesn't give them the right to attend the Greenhouse. Louis finishes by saying you learn from every loss, but Natalie isn't willing to hear it. Robbie then finishes on the phone, having heard the conversation, asking Natalie that she doesn't like losing, then rhetorically asking where she got her competitiveness from. Louis defends himself, saying he's too old to change who he was, with Natalie asking what competitive spirit has to do with it, trying to say that the Reshef siblings believe they own the world. Robbie asks her whether she's talking about the Reshef kids, but Natalie was having none of it and decided to leave. Louis offers her something to eat from his fridge, saying he has some schnitzel in their fridge. Natalie explains that wouldn't be fair for the rest of her team. Robbie stops her, before she can leave, with her asking what he wants. Robbie explains he wants to spoil her a little, giving her some money to order something for her team. Louis overhears, asking what's going on, but Natalie quickly dismisses him. Natalie then tells her brother, he's the best, kissing him and hugging him before heading off. Back at the Eagles dormitory, Natalie arrives with pizza for her team, to help get over their loss depression. Natalie places it on the table, handing a slice to everyone, with Daniel rhetorically asking her, why she was chosen as his girlfriend. Daniel then sees Alfie, reading a book and asks him whether he wants any pizza. Daniel grabs a slice and begins to hand it to Alfie, who reaches over to grab it, but Daniel quickly takes it away, handing it to Eitan instead. He then takes another piece, once again offering it to Alfie, but realizes Ron hasn't had a piece and gives it to him instead. Daniel then notices the last slice, asking whether everyone's had a piece, Daniel then said it's for Alfie, but Alfie doesn't believe him. Alfie explains he thought that he was a traitor, Daniel however said he was joking, with Alfie finally giving in and trying for it, but Daniel then eats it himself. Back at the Reshef household, Guri is just waking up, getting up and walking over to his desk, where he notices a picture has been moved to a different position on his desk, he moves it back to it's original position, wondering what happened. On the staircase in the main corridors, Iftach is explaining what Ellali has to read for their lesson next week, just as Alfie arrives. Ellali and Iftach ask how it's going with him, with Ellali asking why he's there. Alfie just says he's changing his clothes, but Ellali is quick to say he's not in a bathroom, but he says he is. Iftach asks what the problem was with the Eagles bathroom, with Alfie saying it's full. Ellali, worried asks whether he's ok, but Alfie just says he is. Ellali begins to believe that the Eagles did something to him, but Alfie quickly brushes it off, before racing off up the stairs. Ellali then asks Iftach whether she was imagining, with him saying that there's nothing she can do to help him, saying that her help is the last thing he'd need for the time being. Ellali responds back saying he doesn't know Alfie, but Iftach says he knows the Eagles and tells her to focus on her studies. In the Ravens dormitory, Dina pins Matti to a wall, with Matti remarking that his diaphragm is hurting, but Dina's not having it. Matti tries to tell her he didn't touch her bags. Dina angrily asks, why he poured water under her bed during the night, asking what's going on his tiny head. He says his head isn't tiny, but Dina forces him to talk, so he explains the floor was sticky and that he didn't want ants on the floor, before asking her to let him go. Dina lets him go, but picks up her work in anger, saying it's ruined. Matti says he could fix it, and asks to see it, but Dina just moves it away. Matti tries to explain that he could, but Dina interrupts and tells him to stay away from her. Back at the Reshef household, Guri has Arik visiting to help him work out what happened last night, but Arik explains that he couldn't find anything. He believes that Guri may of just had a bad dream, but Guri explains he doesn't feel that way, convinced that someone was there. Arik then sees a beer bottle and believes he knows what happened. Arik tries to calm Guri down, saying he's doing it to look after him, saying it's already cost him too much. Arik tells Guri that he needs to get over Naomi's death, but Guri just tells him to leave, which he complies to, but he says that eventually everyone would leave, if Guri were to stay like that. Arik tries to comfort him, but Guri just tells him to get out. In a faraway dimly lit car park, Judy is talking to a friend of Ze'ev's, asking him whether he managed to pull off the burglary at Guri's, without leaving evidence. Boris asks her to not insult, him explaining he's a professional. Judy replies, saying he'd better be at the prices he's given. Judy further asks him, whether he checked Ellali's hard drive, with Boris quickly assuring her, before giving her a USB drive with the information, accepting his pay and heading off. In the Eagle's basket ball court, Ron is talking to Daniel, in awe that Alfie is still in attendance at the school. Ron explains he believed that Alfie, would flip after what happened with the pizza or when they didn't allow him in the showers. Daniel assures him, that it would take time for him to snap, explaining that it's not able to be seen, and that with a push, he will snap. Ron asks Daniel when it will happen, but Daniel says he's not doing it yet. Gershon then arrives on the scene, calling the team fatsos. Eitan asks why he's so negative, trying to express how good they look, but Gershon says their shirts are too tight on them, asking how much junk food was eaten over the holidays. Gershon gets serious, saying that he'll have to scrape them off the floor in 5 mins of play, if they didn't shape up, before starting the team on practice passing. Daniel quickly gets Eitan to get in position, as he passes to him, before Eitan passes back to Daniel and then Daniel to Ron. Gershon's phone then goes off, just as Daniel tries to pep everyone up. Daniel preps Alfie to catch the ball, with Alfie putting his arms up in the air ready to catch, but Daniel passes it to another player instead. Daniel then begins to pick on Alfie, teasing him about his third grade experience. Alfie insults Daniel, saying the kids in 3rd grade were a lot more mature than Daniel. Daniel then passes it to Ron, behind Alfie, as he tries to catch again with Ron passing it back over Alfie. Daniel, then jokingly tells Alfie to just take it, not wanting him to cry, with him throwing it so hard, it knocked Alfie back a little. Laughing Daniel, asks Alfie whether his throw hurt, but Alfie says he's fine, before throwing back to Daniel. Daniel then trying to be funny, says Alfie could cry if he wanted to. Alfie then replies saying he won't give Daniel that satisfaction, before beginning play. Out on the park bench, Ellali is talking to her father, via Louis, asking whether he's okay after seeing him in his state. Guri explains he didn't sleep well the previous night. Ellali rhetorically asks whether he's already partying. Guri then asks whether everything's ok with her and Alfie. She says she's fine and that she's adapting, explaining the real work hasn't begun yet. But Guri says it's time she started working hard. Guri then asks where she and Alfie were the previous night, with Ellali jokingly telling him they were on a secret mission in Damascus, with her saying they were really at The Greenhouse, reassuring her father. Ellali asks whether anything's happened, but Guri says he's fine, just explaining he's not used to not having Ellali and Alfie around at home, with Ellali telling him to not ask weird questions and just say that he loves them, with Guri complying, before asking why Alfie doesn't talk to him, with Ellali believing him to be at practice. Guri, worried asks how's he doing, with Ellali saying okay she thinks, but Guri asks he what she meant by "I think". Ellali seriously tells him, that she doesn't know and feels he's fine. Ellali asks whether he wants to talk to Alfie, believing him to be on break, before heading off. Back at the court, Alfie tries to defend as Daniel is passed the ball. Ellali then arrives on the scene, while talking to Guri, explaining Alfie's still in practice, asking whether she should call him, but Guri says not to bother him, just to allow him to see him. But just as Guri says that, Ron knocks Alfie down on the court, with Ellali telling Guri a lie to try and hide Alfie getting hurt, ending by saying she'll tell Alfie to call him. Just then the game finishes, with most of the team giving themselves praises, as Ellali watches. Back in the Ravens dormitory, Dina is busy playing on the PlayStation, just as Matti arrives on the scene. He tries to creep around the sofa without Dina noticing him, carefully taking Dina's soggy work out of the bin behind him. Alona then walks up to him, asking what he's doing. Matti says he's looking for something in the bin, holding up a piece of rubbish, to hide what he's really doing. Alona asks whether that really was what he was looking for, before he corrects her on her wording. Alona then says she'd like to see him eat the rotten banana. Matti carefully peals it, as Alona watches on. He eats the top bit, before throwing it away, saying it may belong to someone. Matti then takes what he was really looking for out of the bin and sneaks away. He discovers upon a hidden technicians room, full of computers and equipment. He takes out a large silver suitcase, containing his restoration kit and begins work on Dina's written work, connecting his kit to a computer and beginning to copy Dina's work onto another document, wondering what Dina's been up to, when seeing the gun sketchings, he then uses the gear already set-up to generate the digital restoration of Dina's work onto a new sheet of paper, and putting it in place of the ruined document in Dina's notebook. In the caferia, Louis explains to Robbie, that he gave Matti the key to the computer lab, explaining that Matti would need his own space to achieve results, with Robbie saying the lab has 8 million dollars worth of equipment, with Louis finishin by saying they now have someone who could use it. Ellali then walks up to the two, saying hi, with Louis asking her how she's doing, with her replying she's doing fine. The two give her looks, as if knowing that's not the truth, but she insists she's fine. Louis asks whether she's got something to tell him, noting her worried look. But Ellali brushes it off, saying everything's fine. Robbie chimes in saying they were in the middle of something, with Louis telling Ellali to tell him if there's anything wrong. In the Basket ball court, Louis halts the team's practice, explaining he's heard they've had a problem with Alfie, asking them to explain. Daniel looks around at Alfie, asking him, but Alfie says there isn't. Louis hesitant asks whether they're sure of that fact, explaining that's not the story he heard. Daniel eventually gives in, saying they may of been rough on Alfie, asking Alfie whether it's fine. Alfie nods his head in response. Daniel asks Louis who he spoke with, with Louis saying he hopes that's the truth, before leaving. Daniel tells Alfie he did the right, thing, before Gershon tells them to get back to the game. Ron says they need to work out who ratted on them, with Gershon leaning on it being Ellali, Daniel angry, tells Alfie to shut up, while mocking his sister during the process, with Alfie nearly starting another fight, before Gershon stops them, with Alfie leaving. In the cafeteria, Ellali is telling the bar tender when to stop, when Alfie arrives angry at Ellali for talking to Louis behind his back. She explains she was just trying to help, but Alfie wasn't hearing it and remarks he could handle himself, before storming off, with Sophie and Natalie watching on. In the Ravens dormitory Ellali's feeling down after what happened, listening to her music, with Alfie doing the same in his dorm. Dina sits down on the sofa and notices the work Matti did for her. In the Eagles dorm, Daniel is busy playing on their playstation, when a knock on the door sounds, with Sophie answering it.The visitor turns out to be, Daniels mum; Judy. Cast *Gaia Shelita Katz as Ellali Reshef *Yadin Goldman as Alfie Reshef *Daniel Litman as Daniel Goren *Lee B as Iftach Har Lev *Dar Zuvofsky as Natalie Klein *Lior Shabtay as Mati Spivak *Shir Moreno as Sophie Neumann *Tamir Ginzburg as Ron Ashkenazi *Joy Rieger as Dina Navon *Raffi Tavor as Louis Klein *Asaf Sheinberger as Robbie Klein *Roee Adar as Gershon *Gera Sandler as Boris *Nati Klueger as Judy Goren *Smadar Chayat as Alona Berger *Danny Geva as Guri Reshef *Mordi Gershon as Arik Gallery *'See Main article:A Bad Dream/Gallery' Category:Episodes Category:Original Series Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes